Otherworldly Darkness
by pine swiftwings
Summary: 80 years have passed since the fall of Pitch Black. Jack's life has been peaceful, but that all changes when a new enemy rises from another world. The guardians haven't fought anyone like him before, but luckily they'll have help. Will they defeat this new evil, or will the world be plunged into an otherworldly darkness? Rated T for possible violence and language. HIATUS


**A/N: Hey! PTS here! I know I should be working on The Pirates of the Pentaprophecy, but I'm having some writer's block and I was struck with inspiration for an ROTG fanfic. I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG! Don't sue me! This is just for fun!**

 _"Your Guardians are useless against me man in moon! I will destroy everything in this world!"_

 _The moon says nothing to the lone figure standing in the sickly yellow glow of the streetlight. You'd think the figure to be a mad man, shouting at the moon on an empty winter night. The moon is just a mound of rock in the cold vast abyss of space after all. But this isn't the case, the moon is alive, and he knows he must stop the figure before it's too late._

...

Jack Frost looked to the sky and cursed as he was putting the finishing touches on a blizzard up in Alaska. North was calling a meeting.

Jack loved spending time with the guardians, but he'd been going to meetings twice a week for 80 years now. Meetings were boring. Nothing had happened since the fall of Pitch Black and recently Jack had been rather down. Jamie Bennett had passed away only 2 months ago. He had lived to be 92 and had 4 children, 10 grandchildren, and 32 great-grandchildren. Jack knew it was Jamie's time, but it had still been hard.

There was a painful jab at Jack's icy heart when he thought of Jamie, but he pushed these thoughts aside and sped off into the sky.

He arrived at the pole to find the window to the front room open. He stepped inside and saw Tooth talking to Sandy, well more like at Sandy. She could prattle on for hours about teeth, luckily Sandy was a good listener. Bunny was warming his feet by the fire and grumbling about something and North was eating a cookie.

North noticed Jack as he entered and smiled.

"Jack! You're here! Good! No we get down to business!"

"So why'd ya call us to this bloody ice cap North?"

"There is disturbance in Quebec. Something is not quite right in the area. It's probably only something minor. Jack, you will investigate, everyone else will be watchful for anything strange yes?"

The others simply nodded and went their separate ways.

...

 _A man stood in the cone of illumination cast by a single streetlight. It was a moonless night and though there were still stars, they were dim, afraid. The stars recoiled from the man's presence. He snuffed out all hope and all light. He was the embodiment everything one tries to avoid. Rage, Sorrow, Fear. They were all part of him._

 _The man could pass for human if he wished. He had concealed his true form when he had stood in this spot nearly a month and a half before. Now he stood in all his wretched glory, waiting._

 _Everything on the man was black, black hair, a black cloak, and a pair of large black feathered wings. His eyes were bright crimson rubies set in his ivory skin._

 _The man spoke, "I know you're there."_

 _There was no answer._

 _"Show yourself or I will kill the child sleeping in the house down the street."_

 _The man's lips curled with satisfaction when another stepped forward._

 _"Don't involve the humans. They've no quarrel with you."_

 _The man regarded the other intently and then sneered, "An ant has no quarrel with a boot."_

 _The other glared at the man with piercing dark green eyes._

 _The man simply smirked._

...

Jack flew over Quebec. He saw nothing out of the ordinary until he reached a small rural community far from the rest of the area. Here he saw a break in the blanket of snow. This break was the shell of a house that had been blown to bits. Here he landed. There was a family, a father, a mother, and a young girl standing and staring at the remains of the home. The girl held a singed plush rabbit in her arms. Jack walked around the house and then saw the form of a young man lying in the snow. The snow around him was stained crimson and the man himself was barely breathing.

Jack was shocked that no one had seen the bleeding figure. Quickly, he slammed the butt of his staff into the ground. This was how he contacted Bunny if he was in need of his aid.

Within a few moments the pooka had arrived.

"What is it Frostbite?"

Jack said nothing and motioned to the bloodied snow behind him.

The pooka gasped and quickly inspected the young man's injuries.

"We need to get him to the pole," The Bunny murmured, his expression grim.

"But-"

"The humans, they can't see him. He's hidden from their view with some type of magic."

Jack simply nods, at a loss for words.

The pooka gingerly lifted the young man into his arms, making him look like a delicate doll, and went down into one of his holes headed for the pole.

...

The young man slept for two weeks. His body was weak and fevered and sometimes he would cry out or convulse in his sleep, but he never awoke. The guardians began to believe he would not recover.

One night Jack was watching the young man, but he fell asleep. When he awoke he was startled to see a pair of dark green eyes staring at him through the dimness.


End file.
